Bitter's Sweet
by yukixed
Summary: Dedicated to Aomine's birthday. The song is in chapter 2. Sorry, I wanted to properly paragraph it but it didn't appear although I tried.
1. One Birthday

Kuroko no Basuke ~Bitter's sweet~(Bittersweet)

Story by: Yuki

Warning: The story relies heavily on Aomine's thoughts and there will be BL scenes.

Words from the author: I support Aomine x Kise too!QwQ But because I wanted to end off with a song I wrote for Aomine and Kuroko, I had to use the Aomine x Kuroko pairing here. Hope you guys still enjoy the fanfic though. AOMINE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY~!

Pairing: Aomine Daiki x Kuroko Tetsuya

Spoken from: Aomine's point of view

One day, darkness ate away my passion.

One day, cheers from the crowd ceased to reach me.

One day, eyes of despair stole my will to fight.

One day, trust between shadow and light faded.

One day, you disappeared from my life.

Before I knew it, you were no longer there. No longer standing behind me while I didn't notice, no longer by my side as the sun set on our way home, no longer passing the ball to me who gave up on fighting… No longer my shadow, as I refused to shine even brighter. I don't have the right to stop you, or take you back; I was the one who decided to turn away from the hand held out to me. But I just can't stop this urge, to hear your voice again.

"Aomine-kun?"

I wonder why I dialed that number from way back, but your voice just brings me back into the past when I still loved basketball.

"Yo, Tetsu."

"…"

Does my voice sound forced? I don't hear your reply while the silence resounds in my mind. Are you at confused of what to reply? Or is it that you hate me so much that you don't want to hear my voice anymore? These thoughts going through my mind doesn't sound like me at all, does it? The Aomine Daiki everyone knows of is an arrogant prick, a strong opponent who doesn't know defeat. It's not like me to feel so upset. It's not like me to feel so empty. It's not like me to reminiscence the past. It's not like me to even call this number.

"Are you alright?"

"Eh?"

Taken aback by your sudden concern, I was left speechless. Just how did I sound just now to make you concerned for me? Wait, in the first place, why care for me? I'm your enemy, aren't I?

It doesn't mean calling you a few days after our match at the Winter Cup means that I'm upset, right? But I do admit, I'm glad I lost. Finally, I…

"Aomine-kun?"

I'd really like to hear your voice more, but I know I should end this call before I ask for more. Instead of being all upset here, I should be practicing and trying to rise higher to somewhere you can't reach so that you'll have to catch up to me. The court is the one place linking the both of us together now; the happy times in Teiko are over.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Then I'll hang up—"

"Say, are you free tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"I- I am. Wait, why the sudden—"

"Let's go out to have some fun."

"Eh? What are you—"

"I'll see you at 10am in front of the train station."

"Hey, Tetsu—"

He hung up on me… Tetsu… You're dead tomorrow.

As the light escaping the curtains shone and brightened the room, I opened my eyes. What's that sound? Who the hell is calling me so early in the morning?!

"Who the he—"

"Aomine-kun, please wake up right now. It's 9.30am, we're meeting at 10am."

"Wait, Tetsu, what the hell—"

… He hung up on me… AGAIN! That guy…

*sigh*

But since I'm awake already…

"Where is that guy? I'm here on time yet that guy isn't here, I should call him now…"

"Aomine-kun."

Did I just hear Tetsu's voice? I must be hearing things.

"Aomine-kun."

Where is he—

"Behind you."

"WOAHHHH! SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THERE?!"

"Since a long time ago."

That means he was on time?

"… huff…"

"Hey… You're panting."

"No, Aomine-kun is imagining things."

"It couldn't be… You came late and pretended you were here the whole time?"

"N-no."

"You hesitated before answering, didn't you, Tetsu?"

"…"

While holding back my anger at being tricked for a moment, I began ruffling his hair in slight frustration. Hmmm?

"Hey, you grew taller."

"… Of course I did.", he replied in a slightly irritated voice.

"I guess that's how much time has passed since the times in Teiko…"

"Yeah, it's been a long time."

"So, what's up with today? Suddenly asking me out like that."

"Wasn't it Aomine-kun who called me?"

"… I pressed the wrong button."

It was such an obvious lie that even I myself thought sounded fake, but Tetsu just smiled with an expression that said "liar". Well, it seems that he doesn't want to hurt my pride or anything…

"I was just bored and since today is a holiday, I wanted to hang out with you."

"… Sure."

We ended up walking around the entire area, passing by our middle school, eating popsicles at the convenience store we used to go, visiting the arcade which we ended up playing at the basketball machine and before I knew it, dusk had arrived.

"Tetsu, you don't have to send me back, you know? Rather than you sending me home, shouldn't I be sending you home?"

"You might be in danger going home alone since it's already 6pm."

"I can protect myself, you worry me more."

"It's alright, look at these guns."

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!"

"It's okay, I want to hang out at your place for awhile."

"…"

Not that I mind, but I did have a great time today thanks to this guy. I guess I'll send him home later when he decides to go home. Which reminds me, where is Satsuki? She'd usually call me every single day and nag at me for all those small tiny things.

"We're here."

Before I opened the door to my apartment, I heard noises inside. Is it a thief? The door wasn't even locked. As I turned the door knob, it suddenly became silent. As I carefully opened the door to nab the thief…

"YOU THIEF—"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AOMINECCHI!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DAI-CHAN!"

"Happy Birthday, Mine-chin."

"Happy Birthday, Aomine."

"Happy Birthday, Daiki."

All types of different lines came out at the same time.

"What is this? WHY ARE YOU GUYS IN MY APARTMENT?!"

I turned to Tetsu almost immediately.

"Happy Birthday, Aomine-kun."

Today's outing was planned to lead me away from home while Satsuki opened the door with the spare key she made without me knowing and these guys prepared a birthday celebration for a birthday I didn't even remember for me?!

"Jeez, you guys… Why did you go through all that trouble?"

"You didn't even say thanks, humph! This is all for Dai-chan who can't even remember his own birthday!"

"… Well, thanks."

At least, I managed to get over feeling a little sour while remembering the past. I let out a laugh of joy. It was like the old days of Teiko… I wasn't expecting to see all of us gather again after splitting up in high school.

"Aominecchi, how could you forget your own birthday?"

"It's not important… Besides that, Kise, seconds please."

"Why me?!"

"Ryota, me too."

"Even, Akacchi…" *sobs*

I held out the empty bowl to him while drinking the miso soup. Satsuki went through all the trouble to cook meals for all of us, prepared snacks, drinks and even a cake. I really should, once in awhile, listen to her. I can't believe everyone actually turned up for something as insignificant as my birthday… Especially Midorima who never liked to join gatherings of any sort turned up as well although he's still carrying that lucky item of a frog with him.

"Everyone, thanks."

"Hearing that from you is disgusting, Aomine."

"Dai-chan is being so honest~"

"Aomine-kun knows how to thank others too I guess."

"Aominecchi, I'm touched!"

"Daiki has manners for once I see."

"Mine-chin is happy."

"Shut up, I know what it means to be grateful, okay?"

Somehow we ended up partying late till the night and the rest left after leaving presents behind while Tetsu stayed back to help me clean up the room since Satsuki's parents were nagging at her to rush home already.

"Sorry Tetsu, I'll send you back once we're done."

"It's alright, Aomine-kun doesn't need to worry about me. I have guns—"

"No, you don't! Can't you see that I'm worried?!"

Out of annoyance, I pinned him against the wall on an impulse. Then, realizing what I did, I let go of his hands almost immediately and turned away.

"I'll go dump some of the rubbish first, sorry about that."

"Aomine-kun."

As Tetsu called out to me, he suddenly hugged me from behind.

"I'm sorry, that was a joke."

"…"

"Yesterday when you called me…"

"I said already, that was an accident."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

"You sounded like you were going to cry."

Me? I sounded like I was going to cry?

"Momoi-san called me before you did, saying that they were going to celebrate your birthday so I took the chance to ask you out as a distraction."

"What?"

"Aomine-kun, you like basketball again now, right? In that last match, you got into the zone while fighting against Kagami-kun."

"…"

"Aomine-kun?"

"I wanted to thank you, yet at the same time, I didn't know how to."

"Eh?"

"Thanks to you, and that Kagami, I felt the urge to become stronger again. But at the same time, I realized that I no longer had you as my shadow."

"Aomine-kun…"

"I know I don't have the right to hold you back because I was the one who abandoned you. But I do know, I don't want to let you go. Sorry that I'm a guy like that, Tetsu. Your previous light isn't such a noble guy to give you up to someone else."

As soon as the last words left my mouth, I turned behind and left a soft touch upon his lips. I myself know, I can't do anymore beyond that. I don't want Tetsu to hate me, but just that one kiss, I can't control myself.

"Sorry, I'll send you home now."

But before I could open the door, he tugged my shirt.

"There's no need to send me back."

"Huh?"

"I'm staying here, tonight."

"No, Tetsu, you can't."

"Why?"

"Do you know what staying overnight means?"

"Yes."

"I'm telling you I can't hold back."

"And I'm telling you, that I want to be together with you tonight, on this special day."

Did I just… hear something wrongly? This usually expressionless guy is saying something really cute today that is wavering me so badly and is making my face burn slightly. On top of that, he's making this really cute face while blushing and is holding on to my shirt.

"When Aomine-kun gave up on getting stronger and lost the passion for basketball, I felt really hurt. I know you were feeling disappointed at that time, yet I couldn't do anything for you. But after our last match, I feel like you've changed back into the Aomine-kun who loved basketball more than anyone else, that is the Aomine-kun I chose to be the shadow for, and love till this day."

"Tetsu…"

"That's why, I want you to hold me, on this day, the day I'm grateful that you have been born and the reason why we could meet."

I didn't know what to say, but I suppose the three words which could describe everything I felt was…

"I love you."

With that, I kissed him, this time stronger with my feelings overflowing. I want to etch every moment of this best birthday into my head so that I will never forget it. To be honest, I'm so happy I could cry now. But I'll leave the crying to Tetsu, later on.

I admit, my passion for basketball has been revived. I also admit, my passion for this person in my arms, cuter than anyone else in this world, can't be stopped right now. Even as his moans and holds on to me, sinking his nails into my skin while enduring the pain covered in sweat, he never asked me to stop. Finally, our feelings got through each other, from me, Aomine Daiki, to him, Kuroko Tetsuya. I love you, Tetsu, more than anyone else in the world.

"Aomine-kun, what did you receive from the others?"

"Hmm? I don't know… Let's see… Satsuki got me new shoes, how did she know my old one was breaking down?"

"Momoi-san cares for you a lot, doesn't she?"

"Jealous?"

"Of course."

Now, that was unexpected. This guy is more possessive than I thought, but he's cute this way as well.

"What did Midorima… WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?!"

"It seems like… A red underwear."

"Is this supposed to be a lucky item? Midorima is really…"

"It's Midorima-kun's way of wishing happy birthday."

"Fine… Then Murasakibara… As expected, a packet of pocky— with one stick left in there."

"It's very Murasakibara-kun-ish."

"WHAT THE HELL?! CAN'T THIS GUY JUST GIVE ME THE WHOLE THING WITHOUT EATING ALMOST EVERYTHING?!"

"He means no harm… I think."

"… Next, Kise— What the hell is this? A photo of all of us back in Teiko? Well, seems like something he would give. Wait, there's one more… His limited edition modeling photos? Maybe I should burn it."

"Go ahead."

"I was kidding. How come even you're bullying the poor guy?"

"Says Aomine-kun who asked for seconds yesterday."

"… Akashi got me something. A… condom?"

"…"

"… That guy knows everything."

"Akashi-kun, is a very formidable opponent."

"Right. How about you, Kuroko?"

"Didn't you receive it already?"

"What?"

"Must you make me say it?"

"What?"

"Me. I'm your present."

"… Huh?"

I gaped at him while my face started to burn again despite the cold wind finding its way from the outside through the window.

"I gave my heart and soul to you, didn't I?"

"Tetsu—"

He took the chance to kiss me lightly on the lips.

"This is a promise that I will stay by your side because even if we are enemies on the court, we are lovers outside the court. Aomine-kun, I love you."

"I love you too."

As dawn approaches, our lips met, sealing an eternal promise upon our smiles.

-THE END-


	2. A Song for Aomine

「ねぇ。」(Aomine x Kuroko)

Lyrics: Yuki

Nee…

It's already been so long,

But I'm sorry.

Nee…

I have something I want to tell you right now…

Nee… Since when did our paths split into two?

All the meaningless things we used to do, in our memories.

Throughout the ever changing seasons, you were always there,

Those boring days seemed like so much fun.

But the thrill of standing on the court, the smiles of victory,

The will to become stronger slowly disappeared.

All those times, all the things I will always miss,

The times when you would fight alongside me,

It was just you and me, the light and shadow,

I will always remember the smiles we shared,

You waited for me to respond but I let you down,

I'm sorry.

Nee… Will we meet tomorrow?

Maybe not, we've gone on to our separate paths,

But somehow, I can't sleep with you invading my thoughts.

Did we become enemies?

Will I ever be able to smile like before?

No matter what I do, I can't erase,

Your smiles, your words, the pain in my heart.

I miss the times we were comrades,

I used to always feel your presence, but now it's gone.

One day will you return to my side?

Will I still be the place where you can return to?

Or will it be by his side?

Living under the same sky, looking at the same court,

Touching the same ball, that's the one thing connecting us,

The only place I can see you now is in my dreams…

Memories from way back still stay fresh in my head,

Your smile, your tears, your support,

Everything used to be directed at me,

But am I not needed anymore?

You already have him, don't you?

This time, it's my turn to be thrown away.

If I hold onto the ball,

If I stand on the same court,

If I continue rising to the top,

If I went to some place you can't reach,

I know you will catch up from behind,

I know that's the only way we can meet,

I know I'm being selfish,

But I no longer feel the need to shine,

Without you being my shadow…

I will never let go of these hands again,

A light without its shadow, is nothing but emptiness,

If you are not here, then basketball no longer bears any meaning,

If you are not here, then I have no reason to win any longer,

If you are not here, then I won't step into the court again.

Please, don't break this link between the shadows created by the light.

Nee…

Thank you.

I'm sorry.

See you tomorrow, at the court.


End file.
